


She Has Faith

by GeekyHero



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader is hurt, Spider-Girl is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: (Y\n) lost her best friend.How will she cope?





	She Has Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope all of you like this! It was really fun to make!

Her best friend  _ died _ and she could do nothing to stop it. People around her started to turn into ash and screams could be heard in shock. She was Oscorp for another field trip. (Y/n) remembers vividly when Peter jumped out of the fucking bus to go see what that space thing was falling out of the sky was. And that was the last time she ever saw him.   
  
At Oscorp that is when things started to go down, thankfully nobody at the field trip got turned into dust at Oscorp but she did get bite by some spider which caused her to do her ‘bug dance’.    
  
She remembers screaming at Ned that she is going to the Tower. Ned calling her crazy for doing so but she still did it. Running down the streets of New York, catching a cab and going straight towards the Tower. Of course (Y/n) had the driver drop her off like a block away but she still ran. Took maybe an hour or so to get there by cab, but she saw two different ships landing and the first thing she saw was Tony.

 

Peter trusted her not to freak out with anything, so she has met Tony and became as close with Tony as Peter has. The both of them felt bad for leaving Ned out, but they all had a plan one day Ned would get to meet him. So would Michelle. 

 

Most of the Avengers were there, with a couple of different people (Y/n) did not recognize. Speed walking to everyone’s view, seeing them bruised and beaten made her eyes widen. Not seeing the person she needed, her heart stopped beating and her breath caught in her throat.   
  
Searching Tony’s eyes, trying to see that this wasn’t true and that he-he--

 

All she saw guilt. And (Y/n)’s whole world shattered, her hand coming up to clutch her chest as she found herself not being able to breathe. Captain America looked at her with slight confusion until he took a look at Tony. 

 

“Tony…” Steve stated softly. “Who--”

 

(Y/n) walked up to the older man anger and grief straight into her eyes. Faster than anyone could blink, her hand came up and the next thing you know there is was a hand mark straight on Tony’s face. A couple of tears fell down, her throat throbbing as she tried not to sob out loud. A couple people gasped.

 

“You promised me and May--” he flinched slightly at that one, (Y\n) not noticing the tears forming in the older genius eyes. Her voice surprisingly sturdy. “That you would look out for him. That you would protect him.”

 

“Now he is gone!” Her voice cracked at the end. Pushing him with all of the strength she had left. “He is fucking gone! He turned to fucking dust didn’t he?! Just like half of New--” (Y/n) got cut off by the hug Tony gave. Something the older inventor would  _ never _ do.

 

That was when the cracks in the dame broke down completely, she started sobbing and letting a death grip onto the back of his worn down shirt. Tony only gripped back as hard as he hid his face into her shoulder.

  
  
  


Now she is flying through the streets as she swings above cars, in her own suit made by Tony himself. All of that happened almost an year ago. That spider bite got her the same exact powers as Peter, expect she can kind of run on water and swim faster. Her suit is black and light blue with a hood that goes over her mask. A white web goes all around her body and she is known at Spider-Girl. 

 

(Y/n) took Peter’s place and vowed to herself she would become the hero Peter always was and she would help as many people as she could. Tony was helping her a whole a lot more now. And even though he doesn’t want to admit it, she can see him slowly falling for Steve again. 

 

After all of them came back again, Tony and Pepper got into it and they ended it then and there. So, Stark is a free man and now and he can do whatever he wants. Pepper and he are still friends though thankfully.

 

As she was just walking out of school, an unordinary lightning bolt came across the sky when it wasn’t even storming. First thought was that it was Thanatos, but he is somewhere far in the universe. Lightning came again but it struck somewhere North from where she was. Her (E\C) eyes widen before (Y/n) took off knowing it was time to do her work.

  
  
  


When she got to the scene, everyone else was just showing up. (Y/n) got to know everyone else and got to get close. She locked eyes with Tony as he flew over head. Rocket the small Raccoon thing stayed on Earth since all of his friends,  _ family _ was gone. The Avengers became his new one. (Y\n) personally knows Tony is very fond of the little rat and Rocket loves her too. Thor stayed too, he had no one either and everyone welcomed him back with warm arms.

 

“Watch out!” Natasha screamed as another lightning bolt got surged out. (Y/n)’s spidey senses went high in her ears. Going behind the tree, to only be blown away, yelping in surprise jumping over the limps and landing on the ground.

 

“You alright, Spider-Girl?!” Tony shouted out, worry clear into his voice.

 

“Yeah, I’m--” Her whole sentence got cut off as her eyes went towards the area where the lightning bolt hit. Her breathing stopped, in the concern in her eye she saw everyone looking at her then back to the spot. Everyone went quietly in shock.

 

Everyone, all of the supers were right there. Alive and standing straight and blinking in shock.

 

In front of the rest of us.

 

“What the actual hell!” Rocket screeched breaking the silence. Throwing down his equipment and running towards his teammates. People (Y/n) didn’t recognize as they came over and hugged him. Thor close behind to say hello to his now alive friends.

 

Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Rhodey jumped down towards Sam, Wanda, and Bucky, going towards them to hug them as tears were clear in all of their eyes. Expect (Y/n) couldn’t find that one person, bring up to take off her mask as her (H/C) hair fell straight out.

 

Her (E/C) were searching carefully, please let him be here. Almost everyone looked towards her and Tony. Knowing who they were looking for. Hearing Tony’s shallow breathing made her eyes water.

 

That was until that curling brown hair passed her vision and brown eyes met her. She screamed, getting everyone's attention quickly. Throwing her mask on the ground as she sprinted forward. Reaching him to only colliding into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing him off balance. His own arms wrapping around her in a tight grip. Caught them both before they fell onto the dirty ground. 

 

“Y-Your okay,” she whispered as her eyes water.

 

“I’m here. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry (Y/n).” Peter whispered back, clutching tighter.

 

Hearing the sound of Tony’s suit walking towards them, pulling away to only be pulled into a tight family hug with him. (Y/n) has her family back.

 


End file.
